


Pottertalia

by FrostStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I see the ancients handling Hogwarts and their own relationships. Aldrich is Germania, Romulus is Rome, Cleo is Ancient Egypt, and Athena is Ancient Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pottertalia

Aldrich refrained from snapping at the child as they ruined the potion. He himself hadn't been paying much attention to it so he couldn't say anything. He had been busy trying to ignore most of the classes whispers, the rumors are spreading like wildfire. He knew they were just rumors, but he still couldn't help the sudden jealousy he was feeling. Though he would never admit to it. He banished the ruined potion before turning and stalking to the front of class just as the bell rang. He sighed as he heard the nervous chattering commenting on his apparent bad mood. He stood and thought for a moment before deciding to talk to the cause of the rumors. He cleaned up the class before quickly walking up to the defense classroom. He knocked once before entering. Romulus looked up at him in surprise before he grinned. "Aldrich, nice of you to come up here, I'm usually the one going to you." Aldrich shifted slightly uncomfortably "I've been hearing rumors about you." The roman grinned roguishly "I've been hearing them too, and what can I say, I'm irresistible." Aldrich narrowed his eyes and stepped closer "And are they true?" Romulus continued to grin "What do you think?" The jealously grew and he stepped even closer before grabbing Romulus by his collar "I think you know what I think and I do not appreciate these rumors." Romulus was sporting a smug smile at this point. "I do, but what are you planning on doing about it?" Aldrich knew he was being teased now, he knew those rumors were unfounded but he could not help the possessiveness and jealousy that he felt and expressed it the only way he knew how. He yanked him forward and kissed him. Unbeknownst to them, a student had seen the whole exchange. Kiku backed away with wide eyes and turned, running as fast as he could to find one of his friends. As he ran he was not paying close attention to where he was going and ran into someone. It turned out to be Alfred. They both tumbled to the ground before staring at each other. After a moment they both starting to tell their stories, though it was incomprehensible due to the other trying to talk over them. Kiku finally got his bearings and waved his hand to quiet the other boy. He quickly explained what he had just seen before motioning for Alfred to speak. Alfred took a few deep breaths before retelling what he saw.  
Cleo sighed tiredly as she started to fix up the greenhouse, she loved this job and she loved the children but they need to learn to clean up after themselves. She startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whipped around and laughed as she saw it was just Athena "How did your class go dear?" Athena smiled and replied "It went fine, most new students are getting the hang of it and the older students are much more studious in my classes. How did yours go?" Cleo sighed and hugged the arithmancy professor. "I love teaching but these students don't know how to clean up after themselves, nor do most pay attention to the plants. It's very stressful." Athena smiled lightly and ran a hand through her hair before pulling away. "I have an idea to relax." She flicked her wand and music filled the greenhouse. Cleo grinned and nodded enthusiastically before they started dancing. They danced to a few songs before they grew too tired to continue. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before they leaned in to share a sweet kiss. Alfred drew away at that point and ran to the castle. He had been heading in from quidditch when he had heard the music and went to investigate. He saw the rest of their exchange and ended up running into Kiku, he explained all of this and then asked what they should do then. Kiku nodded "Tell everyone of course, you know how favored they are among the houses. Your house favors professor Romulus, mine favors professor Cleo, the Ravenclaws favor professor Athena, and the Slytherins favor professor Aldrich." Alfred nodded and they parted ways. By morning the entire school knew what happened. The four professors walked in to hear the students conversions and had to deal with the other professors teasings. Aldrich sat and scowled at anyone who said anything about it, Cleo was trying to hide her face in embarrassment, Romulus was encouraging it smugly and wrapped his arm around Aldrich, even though Aldrich was glaring, and Athena was indifferent. Three of them decided to never do anything outside the privacy of their rooms anymore, while Romulus was trying to think up ways to show off more.


End file.
